055-TW-P4
Site Description (P4 Council revisions) LTF SITE: 055-TW is to be located 1205.2 Miles below sea level, tunneled out of solid bedrock in a seismologically stable area. Sole access to the containment facility is to be through a vertical elevator shaft from Site 30 that is separated every one thousand five hundred (1500) meters with a reinforced dragonium blast door, constructed of 3 km thick dragonium telekill shielding (DTS) followed by an 3Km thick Tempest blast shield. Shaft is to be filled with Nuerotoxin when deactivated. Outer Security Perimeter An Outer Security Perimeter against outside threats, staffed by security personnel trained in close quarters battle and changeling counter-intrusion tactics. Administrative and Support Area (ASA) An Administrative and Support Area (ASA) consisting of support facilities and living quarters for on-site personnel. The wall and celling of the ASA will be made of DTS material. Access and Killing Corridor (AKC) The door between the PCZ and the AKC is 4500 foot thick DTS material wired to the AKC electric deterrence system. A 10.5km "killing corridor" which is to be the sole access to the PCZ from the ASA (including water, power, drainage, and ventilation lines). The AKC is to be completely depressurized when not needed for access to PCZ. 'AKC systems' The walls and floor of the corridor are to be reinforced in a similar manner to the PCZ, with the addition of an electric deterrence system capable of delivering a 100,020,000 volt shock. A security station located at the ASA airlock entrance to the killing corridor is to be staffed with no fewer than three (3) armed security personnel and no less than Four (4) Metal Gear Ponies on watch at any one point in time. Armament is to include, but not be limited to, at least fifty (50) ███████ CIW system on a pintle mount with a clear line of sight down the corridor, with a 250'' thick plexiglass screen to protect the operator from thrown weapons.'' Containment Zones Primary Containment zone (PCZ) Sites 'map' consists of a catacomb design similar to that of SCP-682. Each corner is to be lined with a Thermal Discouragement Emitter, these lasers are to be activated when the site is unoccupied. Primary Containment Zone Killing Corridor(PCZKC) PCZKC consists of a 1200m 'killing corridor.' Every meter is to be bored with a 1m nook. A Type 2 Aperture Sentry Turret is to occupy this space at all times. Secondary Containment Zone (PCZ) The chamber is to be 10m x 10m x 6m room with a smaller 5m x 5m chamber with a 1m x 1m x 1m plexiglass pedestal. SCP-055 is to be placed on this pedestal. The walls of the inner chamber will consist of a Tempest metal. The main room is to consist of depleted uranium with a 1m x 2m Aperture Portal Frame at the opposite side of the room to the entrance. Breach Protocol Breach Alert Level 1(BAL1) In the event of SCP-055 becoming SCP-055-1, the room is to be sealed and the Aperture Portal Frame activated with a two-way link to the moon. Breach Alert Level 2(BAL2) If BAL1 fails and the SCZ is breached, all Site 055-TW Metal Gear Ponies are to engage the subject until neutralized or immobilized. Breach Alert Level 3(BAL3) If PCZ is breached, the AKC is to be filled with neurotoxin and all personnel evacuate the facility. Breach Alert Final(BAF) Staff will remain at BAF until subject is confirmed neutralized. Should 5 minutes pass after declaration of BAF without a Stand Down order being given by Level 3 or higher personnel, Final Contingency Measures will be activated, the facility Wub Core will be overloaded and that will completely destroy the facility. This will, by necessity, completely bury the facility permanently. PCZ Map Category:Site 055-TW Construction Plans